saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginald Mordaunt
Reginald Mordaunt Mortal Life Reginald was born Paul Mordaunt the second son to Rutherford Mordaunt and his wife Elizabeth in Rochdale, England in July 1677. Rutherford was the younger brother of Lord Alistair Mordaunt, Baron of Lancashire. Rutherford had ruthlessly manipulated his older brother into granting him lordship over the trade town of Rochdale, waiting until his kind hearted if thirsty sibling was blind drunk, and sent his wife to bed him. With this grave crime he would blackmail Alistair for years, setting himself up to collect the greatest advantage from his brother’s title and power. Elizabeth gave birth to Alistair’s bastard child, a timid and thoughtful lad by the name of Reginald; and was raised by Rutherford as a guarantee that he would have a strong hold over Lord Mordaunt for many years. Rutherford was constantly disappointed by the good nature of Reginald, unable to shape him into the cunning and brutal heir he desired to usurp his lordly father. While Reginald received nothing but bereavement from his step father, his mother showered him in affection, seeing him as the only tie she had to the man she truly loved, her husband’s brother Alistair. She wouldn’t go against the cruel Rutherford, he had instilled a paralyzing fear, but she could at least do what she could for the boy whom she had placed into such an unfortunate position. When Paul was born it was a disappointment to all. His father did not want a competitor for Reginald’s position that might spoil his scheme, and Elizabeth despised the fact that she had given birth to Rutherford’s true child. Paul’s childhood was a harsh one, despite being of noble lineage, his father neglected him in favor of Reginald, and his mother treated him to all of the hatred she could not show her husband. Paul attempted to earn his father’s favor by becoming everything Rutherford wanted Reginald to be; intelligent, devious, and power hungry. This failed to catch his father’s eye, and only encouraged his mother to loath her second child all the more. Ironically the only person in the Mordaunt household that showed any kindness to Paul was his brother Reginald, and though both their father and mother discouraged the relationship between the boys, a strong brotherly bond formed despite all of the odds. Paul helped Reginald with the underhanded political studies their father enforced, and Reginald shielded Paul against the worst retribution of their mother. While Paul had many of his father’s attributes, his schemes tended to be more guileful than his father’s assertive methods, and so the second Mordaunt son began to put together a plan to free his older brother from their father’s thrall, and while Reginald would be Lord of Lancashire, Rutherford would not control his fate. Sadly scarcely a few months before Paul’s plan could be enacted a powerful noble came from York to Rochdale, swiftly uncovered the elaborate plot and confronted Paul about the scheme, the man’s name was Charles Shawlands. Embrace Charles Shawlands was a Ventrue, member of a proud bloodline in northern England, and traveling the countryside in search of a potential new childe. In the now 27 year old Paul Mordaunt he found everything he wanted; handsome, frighteningly intelligent, and possessed of an innate sense for the workings of politics and power. The powerful elder cared little for the implication of Paul’s plan, and embraced the second son within days of his arrival. Bound to Charles’ will, the newly embraced Ventrue could do nothing to fix the damage Charles had done, and it took almost no time at all for Rutherford to discover the duplicity, in retribution he killed his adopted child and brother’s son. The last remnant of his mortal life obliterated Paul willingly left Rochdale with Charles, changing his name to Reginald in honor of his dead brother, the only family he ever truly had. Early Unlife Thanks to his training in mortal life Reginald was well suited to his existence as a Ventrue, he showed a natural aptitude to financial affairs and had a keen eye for wise investments. Charles used Reginald to assist him in perusing fortune, and the newly embraced Kindred became Shawlands’ personal secretary of coin. Reginald made it a personal goal to keep healthy relations with the mortals of Salfordshire, where Shawland had made his abode, he developed powerful trade deals, and even perfected his mortal visage; eating and breathing as if he were still alive, all to better keep his relationship with local merchants, and thus mortal profits, thriving. With Reginald able to collect information and revenue far and wide Charles was able to take control of Salfordsire and much of Lancashire beyond, establishing himself as the de facto kindred ruler of the area. In the mid 1700’s Reginald saw the beginings of what would later be known as the Industrial Revolution beginning in the local textile industry, particularly the mill town of Manchester. Encouraging his sire to invest heavily, Reginald ensured Shawlands would be one of the wealthiest kindred in England, and soon Prince of the newly established Camarilla city. Shawlands would hold this position even unto modern day thanks to this stroke of insight by Reginald, something rarely if ever noted in the histories of English Ventrue. Reginald would continue to be Shawlands’ personal financial advisor, information gatherer, and general lackey for nearly a century and a half. Charles kept his childe ruthlessly under his control; regularly blood binding him, maintaining layer upon layer of Domination, and manipulating his emotional state with a combination of his overwhelming Presence and expertly playing on the Cainites fears and psychological weaknesses. Despite all of this, Reginald learned many things in this time; how to navigate the treacherous waters of Camarilla politics, how to fully conquer the mortal world for advantage in Kindred plots, and the value of wealth both in money and boons. Reginald even managed to curry a large amount of prestige, if not respect within the Camarilla. Freedom and Exploration With the decades grinding on Charles began to think towards his childers future. Finally in 1851, Charles took Reginald to attend the Great Exhibition. There they both saw the growing wonders of the mortal word, and the potential these rising technological discoveries could bring to them. While touring the fantastic displays Charles saw an acquaintance of his, Aesop of Genoa, a Tremere and former business associate. Introducing Reginald to the man he noticed the two become fast compaitriots, bith being of keen intellect and having several related intrests. Knowing that he could not leave his domain and that his childe needed the freedom to operate without restriction to understand this modern world, the control minded sire finally let the blood bond wear off on his childer, and set him loose on Europe, with the knowledge that Aesop would keep the exuberant youth out of too much trouble. Free from the direct control of his sire Reginald was not sure what to do with his newfound liberation. He traveled Europe looking into many of the prospering fields of scientific discovery and brave feats of engineering, making friends and contacts among both Kindred and Kine. He learned from German chemists and studied the economic theories of the Zollverein, witnessed the emancipation of the serfs and the great political reforms of Alexander the Liberator in Russia, became embroiled in the political maneuverings which lead to the Franco-Prussian war and thus learned firsthand the nuances of the new philosophy known as Realpolitik, and was one of the first to send messages using Marconi’s telegraph machine in Italy. Aesop was often accomplice to these wonderings, and both kindred enjoyed each other’s company and the incredible leaps the kine were making. After learning much and missing his sire and home the exuberant Reginald finally sailed back to England, after a heartfelt fair well to Aesop in Paris. The Great War Reginald had unwittingly found himself caught within the vast and complex machination of the European Camarilla courts which tied the mortal European governments into a complex web of alliances and treaties. While Reginald was quite deft at the game he could not stand to the might of the Tremere and their German and Austrian empires, which Aesop had unfortunately lead him into. Reginald was sent by his sire to try and locate something which he and the other Ventrue of England could use against the Warlocks. While he did not find such leverage he did find the man who would become his most loyal compatriot; Harold Fitzroy. A fellow Ventue whom had been recently embraced for his skill as one of the finest hunters in British occupied Africa, and had been sent on a task similar to Reginald’s. Reginald found him when he had managed to sneak into a Tremere chantry in Stuttgart, Germany (after a liberal application of cash, influence, and dominate). While searching through the outer halls of the structure he stumbled across the imprisoned Harold, who had been captured trying to do a very similar thing as Reginald. The two quickly escaped and even managed to steal one of the Warlocks prized grimoires. Though Harold owed Reginald his life, the two became the closest of friends, Harold reminding Reginald of his long lost brother, and this time Reginald was determined to ensure he would be able to protect the young Ventrue, to make up for his not quite forgotten failure so long ago. Shortly after Reginald and Harold had returned war finally broke out in Europe and the entirety of the mighty Ventrue dynasty of England was pouring all of its resources into the battle. Reginald and his staunch lieutenant Harold used their wits to aid the war effort where they could, while Charles used the vast stores of money he had accrued to fund the Allies. Eventually the Ventrue of England, though not without significant aid, were successful. During the lull between the great wars the Tremere sent an agent to try and track down the two Ventrue who had violated their chantry and stolen a magical tome. The agent, by the name of Archibald Strauss, managed to find the two, in Manchester. Archibald confronted the duo in the Elysium of Reginald’s sire, threatening to use Reginald’s pre-war transgressions to topple his sire’s clout within the Camarilla, going so far as to claim that he would be the new Prince of Manchester. Reginald finally snapped and engaged Archibald in a contest of wills ending up getting into a battle of Dominate in the sacred space, and though the Ventrue was incredibly intelligent, he could not stand against the mental might of the Tremere. Worried for the safety of his companion Harold jumped to drastic action and staked Archibald where he stood. Reginald, mentally stressed by his obvious loss in the exchange flew into Frenzy and proceeded to hack the Tremere’s head off from his shoulders on Elysium grounds. His Sire found out immediately, and rather than sending his Childe to Final Death, he instead banished Reginald and Harold from his city, though publicly displaying a fair well to the two as they went to find their fortunes in America. Reginald kept quiet about the affair when he met up with Aesop, and the three set sail to Boston. Exile in the New World Reginald found considerable success in America, even being part of the cabal of Ventrue who manage to convince the American government to join the allies in World War Two. Reginald and Harold spent a great deal of time with Aesop in Boston, though when the aging Tremere finally decided to sleep in Torpor, the two traveled through the young country. The two friends now journeyed from city to city trying to find a suitable place to set down new roots, but each city they came to, something would always seem to go wrong after just a few years; be it a Sabbat attack, a social ladder that was simply too saturated to climb effectively, or just plain bad luck. In the early 80’s Reginald heard about a strange mortal fad, personal computers. His economic senses being as keen as ever Reginald invested heavily into the new technology, and ended up making a fortune again, though this time without his sire to take it for himself. After this much needed stroke of good fortune Reginald joined a large Camarilla coalition determined to take back Savannah from the Sabbat. Thanks to the Anarch manipulation of local hunters The former Camarilla stronghold was open territory once more. The Camarilla swept in before the Anarchs could capitalize on their success or the Sabbat could regain their footing within the city. Another damning blow to the sword of Caine came in the form of a young Brujah, one Stephen Zuko. The Sabbat defector provided the Savannah Camarilla with vital information which ensured the Sabbat would not soon retake the city. Zuko, unlike so many of his kin was clever and devious, as well as brutal. He soon carved out his own section of the Savannah underworld, under the protection of Prince Beatrice Huxely. She had given him much leeway in hopes his example would inspire more defectors, but Zuko often took this lenience as an advantage to harass the more established members of the Camarilla, including Reginald, whom was beginning to build his own connection within the underworld. The smooth southern drawl of the Brujah soon became a near constant irritant to Reginald, who vowed to put the impudent neonate in his place, seeing much of his mortal father in Zuko, inciting an ancient hatred. Recent Nights Reginald had become frustrated with Savannah, and had begun looking for new places to establish power. His gaze had been drawn south, to the recent reports of St. Augustine and the fantastic events that had occurred there. He sent Harold ahead to establish basic needs, and none too soon, as the silence of Atlanta, and the forced removal of all kindred from Savannah caught him by surprise. Arriving at the local Elysium a mix of shock and loathing consumed him as he heard the infuriating sound of Zuko’s voice once more, it appeared his new territory would be plagued by the despicable Brujah once again. It seems that the constant bad luck Reginald had found in America would haunt him even in this legendary city. Appearance Reginald is a handsome and distinguished man, appearing hin his late 20’s/ early 30’s. He stands 5 foot 11, with cultured English features supported by piercing iron grey eyes. A well-trimmed mustache sits thin atop his lip, and his dark hair is kept mid-length but orderly. He is always found in a perfectly tailored suit, and is usually checking financial reports on the latest phone or technological gadget. Despite his age he has cultivated his Humanity and mortal trappings, and is all but indistinguishable from the living, though he appears as though he should be receiving a knighthood from the Queen or in MI 6 headquarters, rather than conquering the Florida markets. Personality Reginald has a magnetic personality, demanding respect no matter where he might find himself. He enjoys the complexities of politics, but truly finds his priorities shifting toward finances. While he cultivates political power, this is mostly just to insure that he can stay in a positon as a powerbroker, fulfilling the desires of other kindred for boons and prestige. He is deadly to those whom cross him, and ensures that allies and subordinates are richly rewarded. He respects those who act in a civilized fashion or show sufficient intelligence, and finds outrageous and boisterous behavior rather vulgar. The one thing he has found more frustrating than any other in this new land is the American penchant for shortening names, and more than a few Cainites have found their nights ruined for having the audacity of calling him “Reggie” one too many times. Lineage . Caine . Irad the Strong . Ventrue . Mithras . Marcus Verus . Pheobe of York . Charles Shawlands Category:Characters Category:Ventrue Category:Master Harpy